


Broken hand

by 1Louie_Lorry1, Corazon_De_Joker_etc, Liliya_re_Niene



Series: Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Louie_Lorry1/pseuds/1Louie_Lorry1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/Corazon_De_Joker_etc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_re_Niene/pseuds/Liliya_re_Niene
Summary: ...So Law was dreaming of fancy countries, Heaven dragons, princesses, and fights in the arena of Coliseum. As flexible, as monkey boy was grinning like a winner. Ships were sailing the seas. Heavy snow was hiding the tracks.And his arm almost didn't hurt.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115927
Kudos: 32





	Broken hand

**Author's Note:**

> This art is the gift for [Jayeez](https://twitter.com/Jayeez0_0) for her amazing strip about Law's broken hand. (Instead the hand which was cut off in canon)


End file.
